


Memories of Tonight

by RedInk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedInk/pseuds/RedInk
Summary: Sakuatsu in suits? Yeah.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153





	Memories of Tonight

For a lot of people, school is where building memories starts. Whether good or bad, every moments were still valued. Another reason was school is where you meet new people and make friends. The majority of students says that high school life is where everything starts to be enjoyable, even being one of the most memorable and highlighted period of your life.

But for Sakusa Kiyoomi, school is only for studying. For him that type of institution was only build to teach and learn different kinds of subject. Nothing less, nothing more. He doesn't need those so-called "memories" every student around him talks about. He will only focus on his academics and finish high school with flying colors.

That was his plan until a certain blonde entered his life during his eight grade. Suddenly popping up one day in the middle of bio class along with someone who has an identical face as him. _Transferees_. After a few apologies and introduction, (that Kiyoomi never bothered to listened to and instead continue reading their current lesson), he felt someone sit on the empty chair beside him. With a frown, Kiyoomi looked up to see hazel orbs eyeing his readings. Just by looking at the newcomer Kiyoomi could already tell that this person is annoying.

"So my seatmate is a nerd huh."

And he wasn't wrong as soon as he heard his voice. That day, he told himself that getting involved with that transferee will only bring headaches and trouble.

Kiyoomi didn't come to school to make memories; he doesn't need nor want someone, anyone, to get involved with his life; he was capable enough to do things on his own way without any help. 

That was the eight grade Sakusa Kiyoomi always thought. Now two years had passed and here he was, sitting on the opposite side of the said blonde he swore he would never associate with and eating lunch with him. 

_How the hell did he end up here?_

Kiyoomi looked up from his half-eaten bento and stare at the person opposite from him. The said person noticed it and raised a brow.

"What?"

He cringed when the latter spoked up with mouth full of rice. Kiyoomi then pulled out the tissues he always bring around from his pocket and grabbed a few before leaning over and holding his friend's chin with his forefinger and thumb while his other hand wipes the sauce that /mysteriously/ always stains the blonde's cheeks and the corner of his plump lips. After he's done he leaned back, threw the used tissues from the nearest bin and went back to their table.

"When will you learn how to not be a messy eater?" He said as soon as he sat down.

"Well, Omi-kun, yer always the one who wipes it for me so..."

Kiyoomi pursed his lip when the other made a point. He can't help it, seeing something messy or out of order makes him agitated and slightly disturbed.

"Atleast don't talk when your mouth is full."

"Yes, sir."

No longer feeling hungry, he pushed forward his own food, which his companion gladly took and finished it for him.

Miya Atsumu. A transferee, along with his twin, two years ago. Assigned seated beside him for the rest of that school year, the one who always annoy him and kiyoomi has a nickname for him back then; a chatterbox. He's also a troublemaker, one of those students who pulls stupid pranks to other classmates, he's also a person who speaks his mind and making a few people hate him. Yet, a lot of people found him charming. Kiyoomi wouldn't admit it out loud but Atsumu is definitely handsome. He's even voted as the most prettiest boy all over the campus. Plus, he's a varsity player. A full package as some described. Did he also mentioned that this guy is his neighbor? He only discovered it when him and the twins were heading in the same path on his way home.

"Oh, hi! I can't believe our house are right next to each other!"

He definitely has no escape from this guy.

Back to the present, Kiyoomi finds himself staring again. After all those descriptions and information, since when did they start hanging out together?

Their personalities were completely the polar opposite of each other. One is carefree while the other is cautious.

_How?_

Kiyoomi doesn't remember when did he let the blonde inside his comfort zone nor when did he got comfortable to the latter's presence, he doesn't remember when did Atsumu's once annoying and high-pitched voice became relaxing and turned into some sort of music to his ears. And most of all, he doesn't remember when did his heart starts beating for him.

Kiyoomi only realized it last year while he and Atsumu hang out in the field after class. They were sitting beside each other, watching the track n field players practice. Atsumu then laid down and rest his head on Kiyoomi's lap, grinning and eyes closed. Soon, Kiyoomi hears soft snoring and he realized that the former fell asleep.

_'His lips looks so soft_ _. I wonder what they feel like against mine.'_

His eyes widen at the thought. With heart hammering against his ribcage and face displaying ten shades of red, he pushed the sleeping figure away from him, who yelped and whined for being disturbed.

This year, /unfortunately/ they were in different classes. Kiyoomi moved up a number while Atsumu's remained. Lunch is the only time they have the same schedule and Kiyoomi's thankful enough that they can at least hang out at each other's house after class. Mostly it's his room that they're using since Atsumu's rooming with his twin and they're extremely loud while talking. Mostly because Atsumu argues about something that doesn't make a total sense and, being a competitive bitch he is, Kiyoomi will argue back until their bickering will be called out for being too noisy by one of their family members.

"Oh right. I forgot to ask, who will ya ask to go to prom?"

Right. The JS Prom. An event that will happen two weeks later and all students are so excited about. All except Kiyoomi. He doesn't find the event that exciting. What's so great about being in the same space with a lot of people while some kind of cheesy music plays in the background as you exert your energy by repeated swaying? Kiyoomi doesn't find that fun at all.

"I'm not going."

Shocked crossed the athlete's face as soon as his answer came out.

"That's not possible. I heard it is required to attend."

Kiyoomi's expression matches his friend at the new information he learned.

"What the hell? That's not included on what our prof announced to us."

Atsumu just simply shrugged as he finished the last bite to his meal. Kiyoomi waited for the other to tidy up before asking the question that's been bugging his mind since the topic came.

"What about you?"

"Hm?"

"Who will you ask to be your prom date?"

"No one."

Kiyoomi doesn't know if he should be happy that his crush has no intention of asking anyone or be sad cause he's part of the anyone. And since he's a martyr, he continue asking.

"Why?"

"Well, knowing you, you won't invite anyone at all and I don't wanna see ya sitting at the farthest table alone and grumbling to yerself so I decided to join ya!"

"Idiot. I'll be fine. You can go ask someone to be your prom date."

"No, and that's final. Besides, I want to spend that time with my omi-omi."

_My omi-omi._

He still can't get used to that nickname even though he's been hearing it since Atsumu learned his name three days after being transferred. But does he really have to include the word 'my'?

Kiyoomi could feel his face heating up and hide his face behind his hands. Then another batch of thoughts flood his mind.

Wait, so does that mean they're each other's prom date? That's what it means, right? But he didn't ask nor been asked so what is it then?

All these thoughts makes his head starts spinning. He should definitely stop with this unhealthy manner of his. He knows that one wrong thought and everything will go straight to the drainage.

"You're a pain in the ass."

"Excuse me? I haven't done anything to you yet!"

"Yeah, 'yet'."

The former stick his tongue out in response. A habit Kiyoomi noticed the blonde does from time to time.

The bell above them rang, signalling that lunch is over and it is time for the next class. Both male stood up and bid farewells before walking towards their own class.

Before Kiyoomi could even realized it, two weeks already passed by in a flash and he's standing in front of his full length mirror and adjusting the bowtie wrapped around his neck. Once he's satisfied with the adjustment kiyoomi took a step back and stare at his outfit.

After telling his mom about the prom thing, without a second thought his mom straight up dragged him to the nearest clothing store and gave him a few outfit to try and see if it suits him. That day Kiyoomi regrets telling her about it as they spend up till the sun went down searching and fitting different clothing until he heard his mom gasp and picked the suit he's currently wearing.

A deep burgundy saxony suit with white long sleeves underneath. His mom also forced him earlier to go to the barbershop downtown and have a new haircut which he begrudgingly obliged. His hair has already been styled and gelled by his older sister and Kiyoomi has to admit that it feels fresh after getting an undercut and not having his dark locks covering his eyes. As for his curls, they weren't able to be tamed even when ironed it goes back only after a few minutes.  
The longer he stares at himself the stronger his feelings of self-consciousness about his new look.

Will Atsumu like it? Does the color of the suit fits with my skin tone? Is my new haircut fine or too short? Do I look okay?!

A knock interrupted his thoughts and before he can open his mouth the door to his room burst open, revealing another male in a suit.

Kiyoomi's jaw dropped at the sight in front of him.

Atsumu's wearing a 3pc white suit.

A fucking white suit.

His eyes went up and down to his visitor. The way the achromatic color complements with his bronzed skin and hazel eyes, the way it's slim fit emphasizes his muscles, the minimal black against pearl white makes him more dazzling. Kiyoomi also noticed that the shade of the former's blonde hair became lighter.

Kiyoomi takes a sharp intake of breath.

He wants to touch it. Wants to thread his fingers on those gold locks to see if it feels soft as a cotton.

They stare at each other for a moment until someone coughs behind the blonde.

"You guys are going to be late."

Both male snapped out of their thoughts before ushering out of the room and making their way towards the car Kiyoomi's parents lend to use for the night.

"Ya look... so handsome." Complimented by his passenger. Kiyoomi took a quick glance and saw him staring, a tint of blush decorating his summer skin.

"Thanks. You pulled off the white perfectly. That's a bold move."

"Haha well is it eye-catching?"

Of course it is. The moment Kiyoomi's eyes landed on him he couldn't bear to look away.

"Yeah, more risk for stains to be seen."

"Hey!"

Kiyoomi let out a laugh before focusing back to driving. They eventually made it to the venue their school rented and saw a lot of students were already going inside.

"Let's go." Atsumu suggested with a grin as he offer his hand to him. Kiyoomi stared at it for a moment before accepting it and they speed walk towards the entrance. Did their hand let go right after? No. Do they have any intention of releasing the hand of the other? No, and instead, their hold for each other became tighter.

"That was fun!"

"Yeah."

Who would have thought that the one and only Sakusa Kiyoomi will admit that that event is one of the most memorable thing that's ever happened to him. Not only did he spend time with his friend/crush but also held his hand and witnessed as Atsumu's crowned as the prom king. Although he wasn't able to dance with him because of many people around and they decided to just sit back and relax as they continue chatting with each other.

They're finally back in front of Kiyoomi's house and Kiyoomi's nervous. You see, he planned to confess his feelings tonight to the blonde. He created a plan last week and it's either going to end up good or bad.

After the car was parked he was about to speak up when his companion beat him to it. 

"Oh right. Before you go I want to show you something. Do you mind?"

He stare at Atsumu for a moment before slowly shaking his head and postponing his confession.

"Great! Here, I'll tie this around your eyes." Atsumu removed the necktie he's wearing and lean towards the confused raven who immediately backs away when their bodies almost touched.

"Why?"

Atsumu pouted and Kiyoomi did with all his will powet to stop himself from kissing those pouty lips.

"Don't ask. Just let me put it on please."

He turned around with a sigh.

"Fine."

Atsumu then proceeds to tying it around his eyes. After that he's guided out of the car, Kiyoomi's hands holding Atsumu's tightly.

"Now we're gonna start walking okay?"

"Atsumu I swear if I fall–"

"Don't worry, I'm here to catch you."

He stilled, mouth slightly hanging open as soon as he heard the blonde's response.

"What the fuck..."

That's so cheesy.

He heard the latter laugh before he felt his hands being pulled forwards, causing for his body to follow. Their walk wasn't that long, Kiyoomi guessing that they must be at Atsumu's property. The hands that were holding his suddenly let go and he panicked for a second before the hearing the shorter's voice.

"Don't remove the blindfold yet. Just stay still."

Kiyoomi did as he was told and waited. He heard a few shuffling and soft clicking until everything went back to silence.

"Okay, you can take it off now."

Without any hesitation, Kiyoomi untied the knot and looked up. His eyes widen at the sight it beholds.

There Atsumu was, standing inside of their garage with petals all over the floor and candles being the only source of light on every corner. There are also fairy lights and a few photographs of them together hanging on one side of the walls that he realized were the photos he was forced take a picture with him.

The person behind all of it starts walking towards them and Kiyoomi didn't made any attempt to move until the blonde was standing in front of him, a nervous smile plastered on his face.

_That doesn't suit you, I prefer you grinning like an idiot._

"Do you like it?"

"It's pretty." _You're pretty._

Atsumu laughed and shyly scratched the back of his neck.

"Thanks, Samu helped me decorate."

Kiyoomi's eyes stopped exploring the place and went back to looking at the person in front of him who's been fidgeting at the spot.

He doesn't like expecting; one of the reasons why was expectation can lead to disappointment, and disappointment ends up being regret. But this time, he took that risk and hoped.

And there's no regrets when the three words he's been longingly waiting finally came out of Atsumu's mouth.

"Sakusa Kiyoomi, I like you."

The confession was loud and clear. Just like the painstaking feelings Kiyoomi has for the blonde, maybe even far greater. He pulled him until the shorter was in his embrace as he lean down and whisper his own confession.

"I like you too, Miya Atsumu."

He heard the other gasped and look up at him with eyes blown wide open.

"Can I kiss you?"

Instead of responding, Kiyoomi chose to answer by closing the gap between their lips. It was soft and sweet until it turns fierce and intense as the taste of each other silenced all their thoughts. They pulled away panting and catching their breaths while their foreheads touch. When Kiyoomi finally snapped out of his daze he remember something they should do before the day ends.

He then pulled out his phone and went through his playlist before picking a certain song. Music starts echoing around the small space as Kiyoomi put his phone down to the nearest table.

"We weren't able to dance earlier. Mind if we do that now?"

Atsumu didn't think twice to answer and just straight up nodded along with a smile.

"Yes."

Without any hesitation Kiyoomi holds Atsumu's hand and their fingers automatically intertwined. Like some sort of puzzle, their hands serving as the last remaining pieces, they fitted together and the picture inside the puzzle is finally solved and complete.

_We're the king and queen of hearts_  
_Hold me when the music starts_  
_All my dreams come true_  
_When I dance with you_  
_Promise me you're mine tonight_  
_I won't wait in line tonight_  
_While the lights are low_  
_I'll never let you go_

_Did I dream that we danced forever_  
_In a wish that we made together_  
_On a night that I prayed would never end?_  
_No it's not my imagination_  
_Or a part of the orchestration_  
_Love was here at the coronation_  
_I'm the King and_  
_You're the Queen of Hearts_

All the past opinions Kiyoomi has about prom? Well, he's taking it all back now.


End file.
